Digimon Treasure Island
by PatamonPrincess
Summary: Jim Hawkins and Agumon were just two normal boys, when their lives were changed forever by a map, leading them on a great voyage to find the treasure promised. But betrayal, surprises, and more await them on the open ocean. Some TKxKari
1. Digimon Treasure Island

**DIGIMON TREASURE ISLAND**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Treasure Island, the Muppets or anything related to them. This is a work of fan fiction only.**

* * *

_Out in the Caribbean sat an island that had been uninhabited for years. A ship floated in a harbor, while the captain and several crewmembers were on shore, carrying digging tools and pulling/pushing large chests through the jungles that covered the island._

_Eventually, the captain stopped, pointing to a spot and the men wordlessly started to dig. Once the captain was satisfied with the size of the hole, he ordered the chests to be lowered inside and the hole filled back in._

_Suddenly, gunshots rang out and the men all fell to the ground dead. The captain put his smoking revolvers away and finished up the final parts of his plan before returning to the ship, alone._

"So then Captain Flint left the island," Billy Bones was saying, sitting in an inn, his feet propped up on a stool. "And the dead seamen behind and sailed away. But before he could return and dig it up, he died, leaving behind a map which disappeared…"

"Aw, shaddup!" a man at a nearby table shouted. "We've heard this story from you every night since you arrived. Can't you tell us anything new?"

"Well, let me ask you this," Billy countered. "Who has the map now? Some seedy pirate who's already dug it up and has a heart as black as night? Or maybe it's Jim, there?"

The customers all laughed as Jim Hawkins entered the main room.

"You can bet that if I had it, I wouldn't be here serving you drinks," he informed them.

"We'd be out getting that treasure!" his friend Agumon added.

"Just don't forget my warning," Billy reminded them. "Keep an eye out for the one-legged man. Death follows him. Send for me at once if he comes."

"Sure, Captain, I'll stay alert," Jim smiled.

"Yeah," Agumon shrugged. "How many one-legged men are there?"

"This is no joke!" Billy yelled at him. "I'm serious!"

"All right, everyone," the owner of the inn announced from the bottom of the stairs. "It's closing time! What are you standing there for, Jim? Get back to work. There's food for you in the kitchen."

"Thank you, ma'am," Agumon said politely as the customers started the file out, into the night.

* * *

Once they had all left, the owner retired to her room and Billy went up to his.

"Agumon, is this really going to be our life?" Jim asked. "Cleaning, waiting on people, and cleaning some more?"

"Cheer up, Jim. Something is bound to happen."

"Why can't my life be like one of Captain Bones' stories?"

"Story," Agumon corrected. "He only tells one."

"And it's the only one you need to know," Billy said from the top of the stairs.

"Billy, what are you doing up?" Jim wondered as Billy made his way down and sank into a chair by the fireplace.

"I had a bad feeling all of a sudden," he replied just as several knocks landed on the door.

"I'll get it," Agumon said, moving over.

"No, don't!" Billy warned him, but too late, for Agumon had already opened the door.

A sailor with an eye patch over one eye pushed his way inside.

"Billy Bones!" Blind Pew called. "I know you're staying here! Come down and face me like a man!"

"Excuse me, sir," Agumon tried to say. "We're closed."

"Aha!" Blind Pew exclaimed. "Someone is here. Take me to Billy Bones."

"I don't know who you're talking about," Agumon protested.

"Oh, I'm sure you do."

_The blind sailor started to drag Agumon behind him as he made his way across the room, walking into chairs and even a table. As Jim tried to get to them, Billy Bones removed the pistol from inside his coat and – Hey! Why did you throw that just at me?_

"Because he's not to know I'm here!" Billy shouted.

_Don't yell at me! I'm just the author!_

"There you are!" Blind Pew announced, releasing Agumon and grabbing onto the hand holding the pistol.

Billy is forced to release the pistol as Blind Pew gets a hold of his neck.

"I knew I'd find you, Billy," he grinned. "You thought that because I can't see, you'd be able to hide, then go after the treasure yourself."

"N-no…" Billy tried to deny. "Of course not…"

"We're not happy with you," Blind Pew interrupted. "And would like you to have this-"

Blind Pew shoved a folded piece of paper into Billy's hand then, laughing, leaves the inn, knocking over more chairs and a cabinet in the process. Jim closed the door as he and Agumon turned to Billy who was visibly shaking.

On the blank piece of paper, is a large black spot.

"The Black Spot?" Billy screamed. "Ahhhh!"

* * *

Shoving the paper into his pocket, he ran up to his room and began throwing all of his items into a chest.

"Captain Bones, what's going on?" Jim asked, hurrying in, with Agumon close behind.

"The Black Spot is given t pirates who are about to be killed by their mates!" Billy explained, hysterical. "They can't have it! They can't I say!"

"What?" Agumon wondered.

"I'll give them the slip now," Billy continued.

"But why are they after you?" Jim wanted to know.

"They want the treasure! I tell you, it's mine!"

"What treasure!"

"Don't you pay any attention, boy?" Billy demanded. "Flint's treasure. I was first mate on that ship one year ago. I stayed on the ship while he and some others went off to bury the treasure. And only he returned. That treasure is mine and no one, not even the one-legged man, can stop me-"

Suddenly, Billy gripped his chest and fell to the floor. Jim knelt down next to him as he tried to breathe.

"Captain Bones!"

"Is he-?" Agumon murmured.

"Oh, Jim," Billy whispered. "You've always been good to me. And when you saved me… I've never forgotten… Go to my chest… Get the map…"

"What map?"

"Flint's treasure map! I've had it all this time! Take it!"

_Jim and Agumon started digging though the chest, removing several odd items, including "Pirating For Dummies", "Feng-Shui Your Life" and a DVD of "One Piece"… What's that doing there? Anyway, a rolled up old sheet of paper followed, along with a shirt…_

"You idiots!" Billy interrupted. "You just tossed it out!"

"Oh, this?" Agumon picked up the paper.

"No, that's my shopping list," Billy answered sarcastically. "Of course that's the map!"

"Wow," Jim said, staring at it.

"High living, here we come!" Agumon announced.

"Don't forget my warning, though," Billy said.

"Beware the one-legged man, right?" Jim guessed.

"Yes. He's the one to watch out for."

"We'll be careful," Jim promised, as Billy's eyes closed and he went still.

"Captain?" Jim shook him. "Captain?"

"He's gone…" Agumon murmured. "I told him not to drink so much."

"What do we do now?" Jim asked him.

"What else? Let's go get that treasure!"

A large crash from downstairs interrupted them.

"What was that?" Agumon wondered, looking towards the open doorway.

"Billy Bones!" they heard Blind Pew call. "Ready or not, here we come!"

"The pirates are back!" Jim realized.

* * *

Jumping to his feet, he and Agumon race out of the room and, seeing the pirates below, change direction and go towards the owner's room. Opening the door, they shoot inside, and lock it behind them.

"Boys!" the owner exclaimed, looking up from the book she was reading. "What's going on? I could have sworn I locked that door."

"We're under attack by pirates!" Jim informed her.

"Pirates? That Billy Bones must have brought them here."

"He's dead," Agumon said.

"Oh. Well, we'd better think about ourselves now. Quick, out the window."

Jim led the way out the window and across the tiles to the side of the building where a few bundles of straw lay below. Letting the owner go first, they all jumped down just as another crash is heard, this one from the second floor.

"Billy's dead!" a pirate shouted. "And the map's gone too!"

"Someone must have taken it!" Blind Pew accused.

"What do we do now?"

"Burn it down!"

* * *

Jim, Agumon, and the owner quickly made their way to a small hill overlooking the inn. Turning, they watched it burn.

"I'm sorry about your inn," Jim apologized.

"That's all right," the owner reassured him. "It was falling apart already. Good thing I paid extra for the fire insurance and the destroyed-by-pirates insurance. Now I can collect from both.

"What about you two?"

"We're going to get a ship and hunt down some treasure!" Agumon announced proudly.

"If you've made up your minds I can't stop you. But I can guess you don't know where to start."

"Well, no," Jim admitted.

"My insurance agent lives in the city. They have the largest ship port in the area. It would be the best place to start and I can show you the way."

"Thank you very much," Jim nodded.

"Yes, thank you," Agumon echoed.

* * *

The three of them started walking and soon encountered a man with his wagon, heading to the city as well. He gladly offered them a ride and they arrived the following morning to find it already bustling with activity.

"Here we are," the owner announced. "This street here is where the ship builder's offices are. Good luck, boys."

"Thank you!" Jim and Agumon waved as she walked away.

"Who should we ask first?" Jim wondered.

"Let's start at one end and work our way down."

Stepping up to the door of the office in front of them, Jim knocked and waited until a tall thin man let them in to speak with the ship builder.

However, things did not go as they had hoped.

"Two young boys with no money want a ship and all you tell me is that it'll be worth it?" the ship builder asked.

"Um," Agumon hesitated. "Yes?"

"Get out."

Moving on to the next office, Jim and Agumon received the exact same answer. All the ship builders on the street repeated it and the two were becoming very disheartened as they arrived at the last office.

A maid opened the door at their fourth knock.

"Yes?"

"Hello," Jim bowed slightly. "We're looking for a ship and we're wondering if the squire will help us."

"Come in," the maid said, stepping aside. "I'll bring you to him."

They followed the maid up to the second floor where she stopped and entered the first room they reached. Inside laid an old man, tucked up in his bed.

"Eh, what's this?" he asked, squinting towards them.

"Excuse me, sir," the maid curtsied. "But these boys have requested a ship and you had mentioned you had one or two still in port."

"Sick?" the squire asked. "Why'd you bring them in here? I don't want to catch it."

"No, sir," Jim corrected. "A ship."

"Ship? I have some ships…"

"We have a map and were wondering if you could provide us one," Agumon said.

"One? I have more than that… A successful business this is… Time to sleep…"

Without another thought to them, the squire rolled over in bed and was soon fast asleep.

"I'm sorry," the maid apologized, leading them back downstairs. "The squire is very old and sometimes doesn't know what's happening."

"Do you know of anyone else who could help us?" Jim asked.

"Well, the squire's son, Will, is here. You could talk to him, I suppose."

"Yes, please," Jim jumped at the chance.

* * *

The maid led them down a hallway and into a room full of books and charts… and dust. At a desk sat a young man.

"Excuse me, sir," the maid curtsied again. "These young boys requested to speak with you."

"What?" Will said, not looking up. "Oh, yes. Thank you. I'll see them."

The maid left the room and Jim and Agumon approached the desk.

"So what can I do for you?" Will asked, still not looking up.

"Sir, we've come by this map and are hoping to get a ship and crew to sail to the island."

Will finally raised his head and regarded them.

"May I see this map?" he asked.

"Well…" Jim hesitated.

"If you can't show it to me, then there's nothing left to say."

Reluctantly, Jim took out the map and handed it to Will, who unrolled it.

"Hmm…" he murmured, examining it. "Interesting. Now, would this happen to be a treasure map I am holding?"

Jim and Agumon both nodded.

"And the tam who finds this will get fame as well as fortune?"

"I guess," Jim frowned, unsure of where Will was going with it.

"That settles it," Will announced. "My father has given me permission to fund a voyage of my choosing and I choose this one."

"So, you'll give us a ship?" Jim asked excitedly.

"And crew," Will nodded. "Everything you need to get to this island."

"Thank you very much, sir!" Agumon smiled.

"I'll also be sending someone with you to make sure you return here afterwards," Will added.

"You're not going?" Jim wondered.

"Ah, no. I have… things to do here…"

A blue Digimon entered the room and stepped up to the desk.

"I found the book you wanted," Veemon announced, blowing on the cover and causing a cloud of dust to rise into the air.

Everyone coughed and rubbed at their eyes.

"Thank you, Veemon," Will managed to say, between fits of coughing. "Now boys, it will take about a week to set all this up. You may stay here during that time."

"Thank you again, sir," Jim bowed.

* * *

The week passed quickly for Jim and Agumon, and the departure date had soon arrived. Following Veemon, they went out onto the busy docks to view the ship.

"Here she is," Veemon announced. "The _Hispaniola_."

"Wow," Jim looked over the ship admirably.

"It's amazing!" Agumon exclaimed.

No, it's not!" a voice behind them interrupted.

Turning around, they saw Will standing a couple of feet away, carrying three bags.

"I thought you weren't coming," Jim pointed out.

"I was informed that it is in my father's company's best interest if I come myself. I've packed your things too, Veemon."

"Then why do you look green?" Agumon asked.

"I don't like water," Will snapped. "Especially when you're in the middle of it with no land in sight.

He pulled out a bat he had had tucked underneath his arm and handed it to Jim.

"Here. Hit me over the head with this."

"Oh, come on," Jim said with a roll of his eyes, and grabbed Will's arm, dragging him up the gangplank to the deck. Agumon and Veemon joined them as a man approached.

"This is the first mate, Samuel Arrow," Veemon introduced them. "Where is the captain?"

"He'll be arriving any minute now," Sam replied with a nod to both Jim and Agumon.

Will, on the other hand, was bent over, his hands over his head.

"I'm not on the ship…" he whispered. "I'm not on the ship… I'm not on the ship…"

"Is he okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, he's fine," Agumon shrugged.

"The captain's coming!" a sailor high up in the rigging called.

"Everyone, stand at attention!" Sam ordered immediately. "The captain must be welcomed on board will all respect!"

* * *

A carriage pulled up near the gangplank. The door was opened and a middle-aged man with a sword strapped to his side stepped out.

"That's the captain?" Jim whispered to Agumon. "He looks mean."

"And scary," Agumon whispered back.

The man removed his hat and stepped to the side, revealing a small orange and cream-colored Digimon with wings.

"The captain!" Sam announced.

"Him?" Jim asked in disbelief. "He's tiny!"

"He's smaller than me!" Agumon noted as Patamon flew out of the carriage and a young man exited.

"The captain!" Sam announced once more.

"Wait, both of them?" Jim gasped.

"The inseparable captains!" Sam clarified.

Silence reined on the ship as both captain's went aboard.

"Captain's aboard!" Sam shouted. "Captain Smolett and Captain Patamon!"

"Hello, Mr. Arrow," Takashi Smolett shook the first mate's hand. "It's good to be working with you again."

"And you, sir," Sam nodded.

"The tide should be with us in about an hour," Patamon declared. "We'll leave then."

"Very good, sir."

"And you two must be the cabin boys, right?" Takashi asked.

"Yes, sir. I'm Jim Hawkins."

"And I'm Agumon, sir."

"I'll wish to speak with you later, but right now why don't you familiarize yourselves with the ship before we leave."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Together Jim and Agumon explored the ship from top to bottom. Their last stop was the galley where they found a man sitting behind the counter, chopping vegetables.

"Whom do we have here?" he demanded. "Cabin boys? Or stowaways? Be careful how you answer for your lives depend on it."

He waited a moment before starting to laugh. "Just kidding. You two are the cabin boys, right? Jim Hawkins and Agumon."

"How do you know our names?" Agumon asked.

"I make it my business to know everything. I'm the cook and acting doctor here, Long John Silver. And I think we're going to be good friends on this voyage."

"Long John, they're getting ready to leave port," a green Digimon reported, sticking his head around the doorframe.

"Come on, lads," Long John waved to them. "Up on deck!"

He stepped out from behind the counter, causing Jim and Agumon to back away. Long John only had one leg, the other one missing from above the knee, down.

"What's wrong?" Long John asked, then noticed where they were looking. "Oh, this? Lost it long ago, fighting pirates off the islands. I have a prosthetic, but only wear it up on deck."

From under the counter, he pulled out the said prosthetic leg and attached it.

"Let's go!" he called, exiting the galley with Wormmon.

"Did you see that?" Agumon hissed at Jim. "He only had one leg. Remember Billy Bones' warning?"

"Yes, but he's a cook," Jim whispered back. "That doesn't sound like blood-thirsty pirate to me."

"Just be careful."

"All right."

* * *

They arrived up on deck just as the gangplank was being pulled up. Will waved them over to stand with him on the quarterdeck with Samuel Arrow and the two Captains'.

The ship slowly began to move away from the dock, people on both waving to friends and family. The sailor's moved around quickly, preparing the ship for open sea. When everything was finished, Sam called them all to attention.

"Roll call!" he announced. "Feathered Fred?"

"Aye, sir!"

"Nick Wolfman?"

"Aye!"

"Long John Silver?"

"Aye!"

"Slimy Stew?"

"Aye, aye!"

"Bug-Eyed Bill?"

"Aye, sir!"

"Wormmon?"

"I'm here!"

"Shorty O'Malley?"

"Aye-aye!"

"Bran Freeze?"

"Here!"

"Off-Key Tom?"

"Aye!" came the response in a high-pitched voice.

"Bat Man?"

"Aye, sir!"

"Genius McGee?"

"Here, sir!"

"Noah All?"

"Aye!"

"Rock-Hard Al?"

"Aye!"

"Slippery Pete?"

"Aye, here!"

"Sneaky Liarman?"

"Aye, nay!"

"Jack the Ripper?"

"Aye!"

"Is it really?" Patamon asked, looking over Sam's shoulder.

"It says so right here," Sam pointed to the last name on the list.

"Actually," Jack spoke up. "It's Jack te Rippé."

"Someone must have spelled it wrong," Jim guessed.

"Oops," Will muttered.

"All right, everyone seems to be here," Takashi nodded, turning to Jim and Will. "May I see you all in my cabin, please?"

"Return to your duties!" Sam ordered the crew, then followed the others into the captain's cabin where they sit down around a table.

* * *

"I'll start," Patamon announced, clearing his throat. "WHERE DID THIS CREW COME FROM? I have never seen so many villainous, mean, and just plain scary looking men on a respectable ship all at once before. Who was in charge of hiring them?"

"We were," Veemon admitted, slowly raising his hand.

"The one's terrified of water hired the crew for an _ocean_ voyage?" Takashi asked.

"Not me," Veemon shook his head and pointed to Will. "He's the one scared of water."

"We were very lucky," Will said proudly. "When we went looking for sailors for the crew, we found most of them in one place."

"Where?" Sam sighed, unsure if he wanted to know.

"_The Drowned Duck_."

"_The Drowned Duck_?" Patamon exclaimed. "That's one of seediest places in the city! Who sent you there?"

"Well…" Will hesitated. "Actually, we found a note slipped under the door saying that if we needed a crew, go to _The Drowned Duck_."

"So, you don't even know who sent you that note?" Sam asked with a weary expression on his face.

"Er… no?"

"Have you ever hired a crew for a voyage before?" Sam continued with another sigh.

"Nope!" Will beamed. "This is my first time!"

Takashi, Patamon, and Sam all sighed at once.

"Jim, from the appearance of the crew, I would like you to give me the map for safer keeping," Takashi suggested.

"But, sir…" Jim began.

"Can you guarantee it won't get stolen while you work?" Patamon interrupted.

"We can't," Agumon shook his head and Jim took the map out of his pocket, handing it to Takashi.

"It will be safe in my desk," the captain assured him. "Only Mr. Arrow and I have the key."

"One won't fit in my pocket," Patamon explained, then went silent for a moment, one wing lifting. "What's that?"

"What?" Takashi asked him.

"I think I hear someone at the door."

Takashi nodded to Will, who got up and opened to door, revealing Long John to be standing there.

"Can we help you, Mr. Silver?" Takashi inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, sir," Long John stood up straight. "I was just wondering if you'd like some refreshments."

"No, thank you. We're fine."

"Oh, all right. I'll just return to the galley then. Come along, boys, there's work to be done."

"You're all set to go, Jim," Takashi nodded to him, and Jim and Agumon followed Long John out.

"He smells fishy," Patamon commented after the door had closed.

"We're having fish tonight?" Veemon asked.

"Will someone _please_ hit me over the head with this bat?" Will begged.

"This is going to be a long voyage," Sam muttered.

Both Takashi and Patamon nodded in agreement.

* * *

Late that night, three men stood on the bow of the ship, quietly talking amongst themselves.

"It's true, lads," one said. "I heard it earlier."

"You mean there really is a treasure map?" the second one asked.

"Let's grab it!" the third exclaimed.

"Not yet," the first man warned. "It's in the captain's cabin. How do you expect to go in there unnoticed? We'll have to create a disturbance. But only when we get closer to the island."

"Agreed," the other two said.

* * *

The days turned into weeks and Jim and Agumon became good friends with Long John Silver, Billy Bones' warning pretty much forgotten.

During that time, Veemon tried to cure Will's fear of water, but nothing worked, and Will continued to beg to be knocked out with the bat. The two Captain's spent time alone in their cabin every day looking at a photo of a young lady with a Digimon cat. Next to the picture sat a box with two rings placed inside.

Then, one day, the wind died, leaving the ship stationary on the water. A week passed without any hint of a breeze and the sun continued to beat down on them all.

(Noah All) _I got cabin fever it's burning in my brain_

_(_Brain Freeze) _I've got cabin fever it's driving me insane_

(Jack te Rippé/Genius McGee/Shorty O'Malley)

_We got cabin fever, we're flipping our bandanas_

_Been stuck at sea so long we have simply gone bananas  
_

_Ariba!_

_Chica chica boom _

_A chica chica boom boom chic_

_Chica chica boom _

_A chica chica boom boom chic  
_

_(_Feathered Fred/Slippery Pete)

_We got cabin fever we've lost what sense we had_

_We got cabin fever, we're all going mad_

(Bat Man) _My sanity is hanging by a thread_

_Since we're going nowhere I've gone out of my head_

(Nick Wolfman/Bug-Eyed Bill)

_We were sailing sailing over the bounding main_

(Off-Key Tom_) And now we're not! Ha ha heh!  
_

(Rock-Hard Al) _Grab your partner by the ears_

_Lash him to the wheel_

_Do-si-do step on his toe_

_Listen to him squeal_

_Allemande left, allemande right_

_It's time to sail or sink_

_Swing your partner over the side_

_Drop him in the drink  
_

(Sneaky Liarman) _We got cabin fever_

(Slimy Stew) _No if's, and's, or but's_

(Sneaky Liarman) _We're disoriented_

(Slimy Stew) _And demented_

(Sneaky Liarman/Slimy Stew) _And a little nuts  
_

(Slippery Pete) _Ach du lieber Volswagen car_

_(Yodel-lay-ee-hoo)_

_Saur braten viener schnitzel_

_Und a vunder bar_

_(Yodel-lay-ee-hoo)_

(Genius McGee/Shorty O'Malley)

W_e were sailing, sailing the wind was on our side_

(Bat Man) _And then it died_

(Jack te Rippé) _I've got cabin fever_

_I think I've lost my grip_

(Nick Wolfman) _I'd like to get my hands on_

_Whoever wrote this script_

(Jack te Rippé) _Si!  
_

(Off-Key Tom) _I was floating 'neath a tropic moon_

_And dreaming of a blue lagoon_

_Now I'm crazy as a loon  
_

(All)_ Cabin fever has ravaged all aboard_

_This once proud vessel has become a floating psycho ward_

_We were sailing, sailing headed who knows where_

_And now though we're all here_

_We're not all there  
_

_Cabin fever!_

_

* * *

_"What are you doing?" Sam demanded, coming out on deck. "Singing and dancing? Haven't you noticed the wind has picked up?"

"The wind's back?" Bug-Eyed Bill asked. "Whoo-hoo!"

"I can't believe he saw us dancing," Shorty O'Malley muttered.

"So embarrassing," Genius McGee agreed.

With the return of the wind, the _Hispaniola_ made good progress, making up for lost time, and entered the Caribbean three days later.

On the fourth day a cry was heard from the sailor up in the bird's nest.

"Man overboard!"

"Who is it?" Takashi asked, rushing out of his cabin.

"Mr. Arrow, sir," Rock-Hard Al replied. "He's disappeared. We found his hat and shoes by the bulkhead. We think he might have gone for a swim."

"A swim?" Patamon wondered. "Why?"

"We can't figure it out," Feathered Fred shook his head. "But he's nowhere on the ship. We've looked everywhere."

Takashi remained silent for several moments.

"There's nothing left to do, except… have everyone gather on deck at noon. We'll hold a service for him."

"Yes, sir," Jack te Rippé saluted.

Saddened, Takashi and Patamon returned to their cabin.

"So…" Takashi said, glancing at the photo on his desk. "The sea has claimed yet another one of us. First them, now our friend."

"It's too cruel," Patamon sniffed, and blew his nose in his handkerchief.

* * *

At noon every person and Digimon on the ship gathered together and listened while Takashi gave the eulogy.

"Thank you all for being here. Mr. Samuel Arrow was a just and fair man, never making anyone do more than they were capable of. He was a good friend and will be greatly missed."

As he continued to speak, two Digimon were sneaking around in the back of the crowd, heading towards the captain's cabin. Slipping inside, they used a key to unlock the desk drawer and pulled out a rolled-up map.

Locking the drawer back up, they left the cabin to rejoin the crowd.

* * *

Those same two Digimon entered the room off the galley the next morning.

"I think we should take over the ship now," Off-Key Tom said. "The island has to close enough."

"We'll have to get rid of the captains and those idiot water-scared squires," Sneaky Liarman hissed.

"Then the ship is ours," Off-Key Tom chuckled as Long John walked in.

"What is this I hear?" he demanded. "The talk of mutiny?"

"Well…" Sneaky Liarman tried to think of something to say.

"There will be no mutiny here," Long John warned them. "At least… not until I say so. I have the treasure map now, so if one wrong word is uttered, you'll end up worse than the first mate did! Understand?"

"Yes, sir!" the two Digimon stood up straight.

"Now, get back to work!"

_Long John followed them out of the room and once it was quiet again, Agumon stuck his head out from the barrel of apples. It was almost empty and he had been inside, eating a few small ones._

"This isn't good," he whispered. "I have to find Jim."

He paused. "Remind me again why you're in here too."

_Sorry, I got caught up in the story._

"…Okay…"

Shaking his head, Agumon climbed out of the barrel just as Jim appeared in the doorway.

"Jim!" he called.

"There you are, Agumon, I was looking for you. Were you eating the apples again?"

"Does it matter? We get fresh food everyday, compliments of the author, so we don't go hungry."

"True," Jim nodded. "But Digimon are always hungry."

"Which is why the food has to be replenished every day."

_Can we get back to the story, please?_

"Never mind that," Agumon said. "I just heard Long John and two of the sailors planning a mutiny. And they have the map."

"No way," Jim chuckled. "You must have heard wrong."

"Why would I lie?" Agumon protested. "He tricked us, Jim. And we both fell for it."

Jim was silent for a moment. "Let's go find the captains."

* * *

The Captains were in their cabin and listened intently as Agumon told them of the conversation he had overheard in the galley.

"This is serious," Takashi stated. "I knew this crew seemed suspicious…"

"What should we do?" Patamon asked worriedly, just as a knock landed on the door.

Jim opened it and was almost knocked over as Will and Veemon are pushed inside. Long John Silver stepped into the room, several sailors behind him.

"What's this now?" Takashi demanded.

"Begging your pardon, Captain," Long John saluted sarcastically. "But I thought you'd like to know that we've spotted land. So now, I will be taking over the ship and you all will remain locked in here."

"This is mutiny!" Patamon accused.

"Yes, it is. So, just to assure you all behave, we're in need of a hostage."

Two sailors reached out and grabbed Agumon, dragging him from the cabin.

"Agumon!" Jim tried to go after them, but Long John blocked his path.

"And to make sure everything is recorded correctly," he continued. "We'll take the author as well."

_Wait… what? This isn't how it's supposed to happen!_

"You must have overlooked this part," Long John stated. "Let's go."

They left and the sound of the key turning in the lock could be clearly heard.

"Well, we're in a real pickle now," Takashi said.

"You have pickles?" Veemon asked, perking up.

"Dragged out of bed," Will complained. "These sailors are heartless."

"What do you expect?" Patamon turned to him. "They're pirates."

* * *

The jolly boats were quickly lowered and most of the crew boarded them, rowing towards the island. Once they had arrived, they immediately set up camp amid the trees and planned their next move.

_Sigh… Kidnapped by pirates…_

"Such is our luck," Agumon said, tied to a tree.

"Quiet over there!" Brain Freeze shouted.

* * *

**_Announcement From Patamon: You can't trust pirates, so I'll be the second-author while our current one is their captive._**

_

* * *

_"What are we going to do?" Jim asked. "We can't just wait here for Long John and them to return."

"Could we swim to the island?" Patamon wondered.

"Swim?" Will paled. "No! Count me out!"

The lock on the door clicked and Slippery Pete entered the cabin. Everyone looked at him suspiciously.

"Are you guys hungry?" he asked. "I brought you some food."

"Thank you," Takashi said, cautiously. "But why would you do this for us?"

"Who cares? It's food!" Veemon exclaimed.

As he and Will began to eat, Slippery Pete removed his floppy hat and mask.

"Gomamon!" Patamon smiled. "What are you doing here? Sam said you had to stay behind because you were sick."

"That's what we told people," Gomamon nodded. "But we decided that I would pretend to be a member of the crew and try to find any whispers of mutiny. This is, after all, a voyage to find treasure.

"But, apparently only a few of the crew orchestrated everything that went on aboard. Everyone else pretended ignorance. I didn't know Long John Silver was the leader of them, or what he did to my friend."

"So, you'll help us?" Takashi asked excitedly.

"Of course," Gomamon nodded. "I came up with a plan. The men remaining on board will not bother you since you are to be left alone until the others return. I'll digivolve and bring you to the island. There you can rescue your friends.

"When you do, it will be easy to regain control of the ship."

"It's the best plan we have," Takashi nodded. "Let's do it."

Gomamon jumped out of the open window into the water.

"Gomamon, digivolve to…"

"Ikkakumon! Hurry, climb on!"

Takashi and Patamon went first, onto his back. Veemon followed, sitting on his head.

"I am not going out there!" Will stated, gripping the window's edge. "I'm staying here."

"You want to be here alone?" Veemon asked him. "What if those pirates find out we're gone?"

"Uh…" Will hesitated half-a-second. "Good point."

Gingerly, Will managed to get onto Ikkakumon's head and gripped his horn for dear life. They reached the shore quickly…

A different shore than the one the pirates found.

Takashi and Veemon hop off Ikkakumon, Patamon flying down, but Will remained, holding onto the horn, too terrified to let go. With a shake of his large head, Ikkakumon de-digivolved back to Gomamon, dumping Will in the water.

"Aaahhh!" Will screamed. "Help me! Help me! I can't swim!"

"Good luck, guys," Gomamon laughed. "I'll be waiting for you."

Diving underneath the surface, he returned to the ship.

"What about me?" Will demanded, still thrashing in the water.

"Stand up," Veemon informed him.

Will stood up to discover the water only covered his ankles.

"Oh…"

"Where should we start?" Patamon asked, rolling his eyes at Will.

"We have to be careful," Takashi cautioned. "We don't want to be spotted. Let's go into the forest and decide what to do. We shouldn't do anything until night falls, anyway."

* * *

_Our small party headed into the forest and walked for several hours. As dusk began to fall, we feared we might have gone in the opposite direction from where the pirates had made their camp._

_Hey, being an author is fun!_

_Then, all of a sudden, we came across a tiny house nestled in a clearing._

Will brightened on seeing the house and took several steps ahead of the others. The next thing he knew, he was hanging upside down from a tree, a rope secured around his ankle.

_He looks sort of silly._

"Heelllpppp!" Will cried.

"I've caught something!" a voice exclaimed and a man came into view.

"Oh," he said when he noticed Will. "I thought it was something for dinner, but all I see is a scrawny human. Well, beggars can't be choosers."

"You can't eat me!" Will pleaded. "I'm a very important person back home! Let me go!"

"I'm just teasing you," the man stated and released Will from the trap.

"What brings you all out here?" the man asked. "This island is way off the shipping lanes. If it wasn't, I'd have been able to signal a ship months ago."

"Can I ask you a question first?" Takashi countered. "Are you a pirate?"

"Pirate? Oh, no. Can't stand them. Pirate ships have stopped her for a while a couple of times since I got here, but I stay well away from them."

"Then you'll want to be careful," Patamon cautioned. "There are pirates here now."

"You brought pirates here?" the man accused.

"We didn't know they were pirates until a few hours ago," Jim stated. "They took over our ship and kidnapped Agumon."

_[Off-scene voice: What about me?]_

"This isn't good," the man shook his head. "Kaya went out to pick some berries. If they find her…?

"Kaya?" Takashi jumped on the name.

"Someone's there!" Patamon exclaimed at the same time and flew off into the trees.

"Patamon, wait!" Takashi called, hurrying after him.

"Cat's Eye Hypnotism!" a female voice shouted and Patamon froze in mid-air.

The others all caught up to him and found a white cat standing nearby, holding a knife.

"Ga…o…on?" Patamon tried to say, still unable to move.

Dropping the knife, Gatomon's eyes widened and she grabbed him, hugging him tightly. As he came out of the hypnotism attack, Patamon hugged her just as hard back.

"Gatomon!" Patamon cried. "You're alive!"

"That's the cat in the picture on the captain's desk," Jim noted as Gatomon cried too.

"You're right," Veemon nodded.

"What's going on?" Will wondered.

"Gatomon?" Takashi said in wonder. "Then is she here too?"

"Who?" Jim asked.

"Gatomon!" a woman's voice came from trees. "Are you all right?"

A young woman emerged behind Gatomon, carrying a basket full of berries.

"Kaya?" Takashi whispered. "Can it be?"

"Takashi?" Kaya asked as tears filled her eyes. "Oh, Takashi!"

Dropping the basket, she ran straight into his arms, wrapping her own around him in as big a hug as she could manage. Takashi returned the gesture, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"I thought you were dead," he murmured into her hair. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Let's go inside," the man spoke up. "We can talk there. It's not safe after dark."

Not about to let Kaya go, Takashi lifted her up into his arms and carried her. Will picked up the basket of berries and stealthily ate a few.

_I saw you!_

_

* * *

_Once they were all inside, the man introduced himself as Ben Gunn, and placed food out for them all. As they ate, they took turns telling their story.

"We'll have to come up with a plan to rescue your friend… I mean friends…" he said when they had finished. "Billy Bones… I knew him. He was Captain Flint's first mate."

"He mentioned that before he died," Jim nodded.

"We'll tell you our tale, for you'll find out parts of it are similar to yours."

"Takashi and I have known each other since we were kids," Kaya began. "Two years ago, he started officially courting me. One of my friends was getting married on an island here, and I traveled with others to see her.

"But, before the wedding, I received a message that my mother was sick. I wanted to return home as quickly as possible and found the first ship heading back to England."

"I was fist mate on that ship," Ben continued. "Miss Kaya and Miss Gatomon were given the captain's cabin, not only because it was the nicest, but also the safest. The crew was new and not the sincerest looking of people.

"About our second day out to sea, they mutinied and took over the ship. They were led by Billy Bones and the cook, a guy with a prosthetic leg."

"Long John Silver!" Jim exclaimed.

"Yes," Ben nodded. "He was the cook on that ship. They killed the captain, but before they got to us, a storm suddenly struck and the two ladies and myself were swept overboard.

"We held onto a floating barrel through the rest of the night. The storm had ended by dawn and we found ourselves being washed up on this here island. We tried for a while to make bonfires to alert ships, but pirates manned the only ones that arrived. Obviously we didn't want them to find us, she we stayed hidden."

"That's when we guessed we were off the normal shipping lanes," Gatomon concluded. "So we made a sort-of home here, never giving up that someone would find us. And you did!"

"I'm so happy we did!" Patamon smiled.

"I'm sorry, Miss Kaya," Jim apologized. "I saved Captain Bones' life and stayed with him. I didn't know he had done things like that."

"It's not your fault, Jim," Kaya patted his shoulder. "And, if you think about it, if you hadn't saved his life, he wouldn't have entrusted you with his map, so you wouldn't have needed a ship or captains, and you wouldn't be here now."

"I'm glad I accepted the job," Takashi grinned.

_At the other end of the table, Will and Veemon were busy eating, though they had been listening. I think…_

"But we can't go home without a ship," Will pointed out. "And if you have forgotten, the pirates have it!"

"And our friends," Veemon added.

"Right then," Ben stated, lighting another candle. "It's time to plan."

"Oh," Takashi stopped him. "There is one thing I forgot to mention earlier…"

* * *

Over at the pirate's camp, the celebrations on gaining control of the ship had died down, and it was time to go after the treasure.

"So, Captain," Bat Man asked. "Where should we start?"

"Let's see," Long John said, taking the map out and unrolling it. "Two pounds of meat, rice, three loaves of bread, eggs, potatoes, ice cream… This isn't a treasure map! It's a shopping list!"

"At least they eat healthy," Wormmon commented.

* * *

"So the map they have is actually a shopping list?" Jim wanted to clarify.

"Yes," Patamon chuckled. In case word got out of where the map was, we created what looked like a rolled up treasure man, but when you open it, it's actually a list of food."

"So where's the real one?" Veemon asked.

"Right here," Takashi proclaimed, pulling it out of his pocket. "The day after I locked it up, I switched it with the list and hid the real one under my mattress."

"And you didn't mention this before?" Will demanded.

"Our friends were kidnapped," Takashi reminded him. "Regardless of who has the real map, we must rescue them."

"I'm coming too," Kaya announced.

"Me too," Gatomon nodded.

"No," Takashi replied firmly. "You will stay here. I will not have you in danger."

"I can disguise myself as a boy," Kaya argued. "Plus, Ben has been teaching me sword-fighting moves in case I have to protect myself."

"And we will not sit by and wait for news," Gatomon added. "We don't want to be separated from you again."

"Promise you'll stay with us?" Patamon asked.

"Yes," both Kaya and Gatomon agreed.

"Very well," Takashi sighed.

"We should get moving," Ben stood up. "The pirates won't stay where they are for long; not when they don't have the map. They're going to be furious."

"And while they're fighting amidst themselves, we'll grab Agumon… and the author."

* * *

Ben couldn't have been more right. The pirates were indeed furious and had turned on Long John.

_You know, that was supposed to be the map, not a shopping list. I didn't write that._

"Improvisation," Agumon stated.

"What now, Silver?" Brain Freeze demanded. "We don,t have the map and we'll be tried for mutiny!"

"You've killed us all!" Noah All accused.

"You knew the risks when you sighed on," Long John reminded them. "Don't blame me. We can still get the treasure, so don't you dare give me that black spot I saw you drawing."

Feathered Fred quickly hid the piece of paper behind his back. "How?"

"The author," Long John answered simply.

_Me? I don't have a map._

"But you did write this story, so you know exactly where Flint hid the treasure."

_That doesn't mean I'm going to tell you._

"You're our prisoner, remember? You don't have a choice."

_I wasn't supposed to be a prisoner._

"Improvisation."

_Sigh…_

"So, let's go get that treasure!" Long John proclaimed amid cheers from the other pirates.

* * *

_In record speed the camp was packed up and I, under many threats, was forced to lead the pirates to the treasure. We walked for a couple of hours until I stopped by a large rock some time after midnight._

_Here we are._

"This?" Long John demanded. "It's five minutes from our campsite! We probably have traipsed over the entire island!"

_Half the island._

"So what now?" Rock-Hard Al asked.

_Now you move the rock, and let me go._

"Not so fast," Long John interjected. "You're staying here."

_Hmph._

"Nick Wolfman! Bug-Eyed Bill! Move that boulder out of the way!"

With some difficulty, the two sailors managed to push the boulder aside, revealing steps dug into the earth, descending into darkness.

"Excellent," Long John grinned. "Genius McGee! Jack the Ripper!"

"te Rippé!" he shouted back.

"Lead us to the treasure," Long John finished.

"Aye, Captain," Genius McGee saluted.

The two sailors led the way down into the ground, soon reaching a short hallway. The larger Digimon and humans were forced to bend over so their heads didn't hit the ceiling.

Suddenly, two skeletons fell from above into their path.

_Aaaaahhhhh!_

"What are you screaming for?" Long John snapped. "You know all about this."

_Leave me alone! I wasn't down here when Flint was!_

"These must be some of Flint's crew," Wormmon said. "Maybe they're here to tray and scare us away."

"Well, we're not scared," Long John responded and took the lead.

As they walked down the short hallway, more skeletons periodically appeared, either from above or the walls.

_And they glow in the dark!_

"Hey, how many men did Flint bring with him to bury the treasure?" Rock-Hard Al wondered.

"Fifteen," Shorty McGee responded. "Why?"

"'Cause we've encountered with of 'em. Seven more left."

The hallway ended at the opening to a small cavern. In the center sat a skeleton with a hat on its head and holding a shovel.

"Dig there," Long John ordered.

After moving the skeleton, the pirates went to work digging where it had been sitting. Half-an-hour later, six large chests are lifted out.

"Finally," Long John smirked. "Flint's treasure."

"Eh, these chests are lighter than I thought they'd be," Bat Man commented.

Removing a dagger from his belt, Long John pried one of the chests open.

_Aaaiiiieeeee!_

"Be quiet! It's just a skeleton."

_Easy for you to say. Why did I let Flint do what he wanted?_

"There's a skeleton in each of them," Wormmon reported as the other five chests were opened.

"There's your fifteen men," Shorty O'Malley knudged Rock-Hard Al.

"Where is the treasure?" Long John demanded.

_I don't know._

Unfortunately, for the poor author, she leaned against the dirt wall… and fell right through as it crumbled… onto a skeleton.

_Aaahhh! Get it off! Get it off!_

"Sixteen," Jack te Rippé corrected Shorty O'Malley. "But, wait. Flint only had fifteen men.

_T-Then th-this is a re-real sk-sk-skeleton?_

"No, look here," Agumon pointed to a mark on the back of the spine. "It says "Made in China." And there's a note: "Miss author, hope you enjoyed my surprise. You know, improvisation and all. Captain Flint.""

_Why that uncaring, heartless, evil… PIRATE!_

Meanwhile, the pirates were busy staring into the room that had been revealed and containing six large chests. Long John pushed his way through and pried one open. They all looked on in awe at the gold and jewels filling the chest. Gold coins, jewelry, figurines, crowns, scepters, and more filled all six of the chests.

"Right, men!" Long John grabbed everyone's attention. "Let's get to the surface!"

"Aye, sir!"

* * *

With their plan all worked out, Takashi and his small group returned to the beach and the spot where they had originally landed.

"Gomamon said it would be easy to take back the ship once we rescue Agumon," Jim mused. "But if we have to make a quick getaway, it won't work."

"Plus, we need weapons," Veemon pointed out.

"I'll go scout it out and report back," Patamon volunteered.

"All, but be careful," Takashi nodded.

"Come back safe," Gatomon gave him a quick hug.

"I will," Patamon promised.

Gliding low over the water so as not to be seen, Patamon arrived at the ship safely. Peeking through an open porthole, he spied a man sitting in the corner, tied up and gagged.

"Mr. Arrow!" Patamon exclaimed in a whisper, flying into the room. "We thought you were dead!"

"It was terrible," Sam murmured once his gag was untied and Patamon began working on the ropes around him with a small knife. "They grabbed me out of bed in the middle of the night, took my hat, shoes, and keys, and locked me in here. Those men are not normal sailors: they're pirates."

"We know," Patamon informed him. "They kidnapped Agumon to use as a hostage. We need weapons in order to take back the ship and rescue him.

"I'll go get Gomamon. You wait here."

Gomamon, it turned out, hadn't been far away, and the two quickly return to Sam.

"Sam!" Gomamon cried, giving him a hug.

"Gomamon," Sam hugged him back.

"I knew you weren't dead," Gomamon stated. "But I didn't know what had happened."

"It's all right."

"And I have good news. Apparently, the men on this ship are regular sailors; they're not with Silver and the pirates. The ship is yours again."

"You're awesome, Gomamon."

"Of course."

"Okay," Patamon was forced to interrupt. "Gomamon, you stay on the ship with the men. Be prepared to leave at a moment's notice, just in case."

"Aye, Captain!"

"Sam and I will load up on weapons and return to the island to rescue Agumon."

"Agreed," Sam nodded.

* * *

With the help of the other sailors, the weapons needed were loaded into one of the jolly boats and Sam and Patamon sailed back to the island.

"There's someone coming from the ship," Takashi reported.

"It's Patamon!" Gatomon cried happily. "And he's with someone."

"That's Mr. Arrow," Jim said. "He's alive!"

"Sam!" Kaya cried, running over to him as the boat landed on the beach. As he stepped out onto the sand, she gave him a heartfelt hug.

"What's going on?" Will wondered. "I thought she was in love with the captain."

Patamon overheard the comment and smacked Will over the head.

"Sam is Kaya's older half-brother," Takashi explained, with a roll of his eyes. "Even so, they are very close."

"She talked about him, and you Takashi, a lot," Ben spoke up.

"You're alive!" Sam cried, stepping back to see her. "Patamon, why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Um, not to break this all up," Jim caught their attentions. "But shouldn't we rescue Agumon first?"

"You're right," Gatomon nodded apologetically. "Sorry."

"All right men and ladies," Takashi announced. "Grab the weapon you prefer and let's head out!"

* * *

The sky began to lighten as dawn approached and the pirates stopped for a rest at their old camp. The six chests were heavy and difficult to push.

"Not that far now, men," Long John said. "Then we'll be home-free."

"No," Patamon interrupted from above them, on a tree branch. "You'll be going to prison."

"Patamon, how did you get here?" Long John asked. "Oh, you flew out of the ship. Very clever, but what do you hope to accomplish alone?"

"First of all," Patamon informed him. "That's _Captain_ Patamon. And second, you pirates are so greedy that you haven't even noticed your prisoner has escaped."

Long John looked quickly around, but Agumon was gone.

"Yoo-hoo!" Agumon called from across the camp. "I'm over here!"

Standing with him were Jim, Will, Veemon and Sam, all glaring at the pirates.

"Don't forget about us," Takashi announced as he, Kaya, Gatomon, and Ben appear on the opposite end.

"Well, well, well," Long John chuckled. "Ben Gunn. I thought you drowned in that storm four months ago."

"Well luck was on my side," Ben replied. "Can't say the same for you. Your luck's run out."

"You two know each other?" Veemon asked.

"We served on the same ship together," Ben informed them all. "Right before Silver here turned pirate."

"You really think your little group can beat us?" Long John questioned.

"All we can do is try," Ben responded.

"Let's go men!" Long John yelled. "Attack!"

* * *

The climatic fight between Takashi's group and the pirates ensued. To the pirate's surprise, their opponents were holding their own against them. That was, until the Digimon discovered a disadvantage they had.

"I know size isn't supposed to matter," Gatomon commented. "But these guys are big and this sword is hard to wield."

"I'm having a hard time flying and fighting with my sword," Patamon agreed. "I wish I had my custom-made one."

Patamon tripped the pirate he was fighting just as another one knocked Gatomon down.

"Gatomon!" he cried. "Patamon, digivolve to…"

"Angemon! Take that!"

With his sword, Angemon slashed at the pirate who dared to touch his girlfriend.

"Thank you," Gatomon smiled. "Now it's my turn. Gatomon, digivolve to…"

"Angewomon! Now this is more even."

"Cool!" Veemon observed. "I want to do that too. Hey, Will, can I?"

Veemon looked around for his friend, and finally found him hiding behind a tree.

"Sure," he waved. "Go ahead."

"What are you doing behind there?" Sam demanded as Veemon collapsed.

"Hiding," Will replied. "What else?"

"I should have known," Sam sighed.

"Veemon, digivolve to…"

"ExVeemon! Ninja throwing stars and nunchucks! Hi-ya!

As the tide of the fight turned in the Captains' favor, Jim found himself face-to-face with Long John…

Hey! Watch where you're throwing those!

"Sorry," ExVeemon apologized.

"Jim, I don't want to kill you," Long John was saying. "You're a good boy. Join us, or I will be forced to end this."

"Never!" Agumon responded, stepping in front of Jim. "You deceived us, Silver, and we won't forgive you!"

"What can you do?" Long John sneered. "A Digimon who can't even digivolve to save his friend. You're pathetic."

Reaching out, Long John knocked Agumon's sword out of his hand, then kicked him to the ground.

"Agumon!" Jim cried.

"Absolutely pathetic," Long John repeated.

"No," Agumon said, slowly rising to his feet. "I'm. Not. Agumon, warp digivolve to…"

"WarGreymon!"

"What?" Long John exclaimed.

"It-It's a mega Digimon!" Jack te Rippé shouted in fear.

"We can't win!" Nick Wolfman cried.

"We're dead!" Bug-Eyed Bill and Genius McGee announced, before falling over on their own.

"I will not admit defeat so easily," Long John ground out through clenched teeth.

* * *

Desperately, he looked around and spotted Takashi and Kaya helping gather up the surrendered weapons. Pulling his pistol out, he took aim at Takashi's back. Just as he pulled the trigger, the captain shifted and the bullet hit him in the arm.

"Takashi!" Kaya cried as he fell to his knees.

"I-I'm all right," Takashi said, gripping his arm. "Good thing I dropped that knife and moved to pick it up."

Kaya reached up and pulled the scarf hiding her hair off her head and used it to bandage Takashi's arm.

"You're that girl from the ship Ben was on," Long John realized and changed the target of his next shot to her. "Anybody moves and I'll shoot her."

"WarGreymon, stand down!" Jim ordered.

"You won't harm her!" Takashi stated, pushing Kaya behind him.

Long John grinned, but it quickly disappeared as two hands tapped him on the shoulder. Turning his head, he was forced to look up at Angemon and Angewomon who had snuck up quietly behind him and had their arms crossed over their chests.

"Are you sure you don't want to reconsider?" Angemon asked him.

"You'll have us to answer to," Angewomon added.

"Face it, Silver," Ben said. "You've lost."

Reluctantly, Long John dropped his pistol and sword. "You win."

* * *

The rest of the day was spent bringing the pirates to the ship and locking them up in the brig. The treasure chests were then loaded on and stored in steerage. Takashi and Patamon let Kaya and Gatomon take their cabin, and Jim and Agumon were promoted up from cabin boys.

"Kaya, I should probably wait until we get back to England," Takashi said to her when they were alone with their Digimon friends. "But I don't want to risk losing you again."

Reaching over to his desk, he picked up the box holding the two rings. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Takashi!" Kaya cried. "I was hoping you'd ask! Yes, I'll marry you!"

She watched as he slipped the ring onto her finger and then they shared a kiss.

"Gatomon, this ring is for you," Patamon said, lifting the second ring up. "Will you marry me?"

"Most definitely," Gatomon smiled and Patamon slid the ring onto her paw, before giving her a kiss.

* * *

As night fell, they all gathered on the beach to celebrate before leaving the next morning with the tide. The only ones not present were the pirates and the sailor's watching the ship.

"Do we really have to return on the ocean again?" Will asked.

"Yes," Veemon nodded. "Unless you want to stay here alone."

"I'll fly."

"Sorry, Squire," Gomamon chuckled. "There aren't any flights leaving from Treasure Island Airport anytime soon. Not that there is one anyway."

"We did it, Jim!" Agumon proclaimed. "We found Flint's treasure and helped defeat the pirates."

"It's a great feeling," Jim smiled.

"What will you boys do now?" Sam wanted to know.

"Well, we were thinking about putting our share in the back, then returning to sea."

"Mmm-hmm," Agumon agreed.

"Well, Captain's Smolett and Patamon will be retiring from the sea once we return to settle down and get married. He's going to recommend me for captain, and if I get it, you boys are welcome to join."

"Thank you, sir!" Agumon shook his hand.

"Yes, thank you very much," Jim echoed.

"Though," Sam added. "We'll get someone else to help choose the crew."

"Definitely!" Jim and Agumon stated.

"Those other squires will have to recognize me now as a competent squire's son!" Will announced.

"Your "competent" choices for crew nearly got us all killed!" Will glared at him.

"But we won in the end," Veemon reminded.

"Aah, it will be good to see England again," Ben sighed. "I miss her."

"Yes," Kaya agreed. "I can't wait to see my parents. What will you do, Ben?"

"Well, Mr. Arrow has offered me the position of first mate if he gets captain."

"I'm sure he will," Takashi said. "And Kaya, I'm not letting you out of my sight again."

Kaya giggled, causing Gatomon to do so too when Patamon echoed Takashi's words.

* * *

_The next morning, the _Hispaniola_ sailed away from the island. We all agreed not to mark it on the official map of the islands and instead left it as a graveyard to Flint's men._

"Patamon, why are you narrating?" Takashi wondered. "Where's the author?"

"I don't know, I couldn't find her."

They both paused. "Uh-oh."

_I can't believe they forgot me! Oh, they'd better be coming back right now!_

Sukamon with Chuumon on his head hopped over, the former dragging one of the fake skeletons behind him.

"Don't worry honey," Sukamon said. "We'll keep you company. And so will our new friend."

"Our new friend!" Chuumon repeated.

…_HEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!_

**THE END**

*Written in transcript form: 31 August, 2007

*Written in story form: 7 August, 2010

*"Cabin Fever" from _Muppets Treasure Island_ soundtrack

**CAST**

Jim Hawkins: Tai Kamiya (& Agumon)

Long John Silver: Ken Ichijouji (& Wormmon)

Captain Smolett: T.K. Takaishi (& Patamon)

Samuel Arrow: Joe Kido (& Gomamon)

Kaya: Kari Kamiya (& Gatomon)

Squire Trellawny Jr.: Davis Motomiya (& Veemon)

Billy Bones: Matt Ishida

Inn Owner: Yolei Inoue

Blind Pew: Bakemon

Maid: Sora Takenouchi

Ben Gunn: Mr. Ishida

Pirates (& acting inn customers):

Bat Man: Myotismon

Brain Freeze: Frigimon

Bug-Eyed Bill: Tentomon

Feathered Fred: Hawkmon

Genius McGee: Izzy Izumi

Jack te Rippé: Matt Ishida

Noah All: Vademon

Nick Wolfman: Gabumon

Off-Key Tom: Etemon

Rock-Hard Al: Armadillomon

Shorty O'Malley: Cody Hida

Slimy Stew: Numemon

Slippery Pete: Gomamon

Sneaky Liarman: Datamon


	2. Character Biographies

**DIGIMON TREASURE ISLAND CHARACTER BIOS**

_Note: Some items in the bios might sound repetitive, but it's because each one is for that person/Digimon. All Bios were made up by me, and do not reflect the actual bios in the book/movie._

**

* * *

*****Captain Takashi Smolett (25)**

Takashi came from a fine, upstanding family, and had some of the best education around. At eighteen he decided to learn more and went out to sea. A remarkable sailor, then first mate, Takashi was promoted to captain at twenty-two. He and Patamon were fair and just, and didn't believe in physical violence for punishment (i.e. The cat-of-nine tails). Instead they used a different, but very effective form to punish. For that, his crew admired and respected him. He was planning on proposing to his childhood friend (turned girlfriend) Kaya, when she returned from her friend's wedding, but instead received the report that pirates had captured her ship and she had fallen overboard. (A sailor who had escaped from the pirates reported this.) Not wanting to fully acknowledge this and be reminded of her, Takashi returned to the sea and stayed there.

Eventually, he had to return to England to give his crew some free time, but not wanting to remain himself (he still couldn't bear to see places he and Kaya had once visited together), he agreed to captain the first ship in need of one, the _Hispaniola_. And he asked the only other man he trusted to be the first mate, Samuel Arrow. Having to perform the duties of captain helped keep his mind focused, but there was still a time every day when he locked himself in his cabin and stared at the picture of Kaya and Gatomon. So, finding her alive and safe was one of the best moments of his life.

After returning to England with Kaya, Takashi wanted to marry her right away, but was forced to back down under the glares of his and Kaya's mothers. He resigned as captain in order to settle down, but the admiralty wouldn't hear of it and offered him the rank of admiral and a job at the admiralty, which he accepted.

He and Kaya were married two months later.

* * *

***Patamon**

Patamon and Takashi have been inseparable all of their lives. So when Takashi decided to go to sea, Patamon went with him and gained the same titles and honors his best friend did. The loss of his friend/girlfriend Gatomon devastated him so much, that instead of facing the truth, he (along with Takashi) returned to the sea, hoping his grief wouldn't follow. (But, of course it did.)

On his return to England, he and Takashi quickly signed on to captain the _Hispaniola_, so as not to stay. He still wasn't ready to accept the truth, that Gatomon was gone. When he returned from Treasure Island, he was promoted to Admiral and given a job in the admiralty so he could settle down and marry Gatomon.

Which he did two months later.

* * *

***Kaya (24)**

Kaya was born to a well and prosperous family. Her mother and father were both widowers before they married and she has an older half-brother from her mother's previous marriage. Takashi's family's estate bordered her and they became fast friends right away. They went everywhere together and years later Takashi officially started courting her.

Five months before the storm that tossed her overboard, Kaya was invited to one of her good friend's wedding on one of the islands in the Caribbean. A week after arriving, she received a message that her mother had fallen very sick. Apologizing to her friend for missing the wedding, Kaya found the first ship heading back to England. Unfortunately, the crew mutinied a couple of days into the voyage. A storm, very shortly following after, furthered her misfortune by causing her and Gatomon to be washed overboard, along with the first mate. He helped her to a floating barrel and they rode through the storm, ending up being washed up on a beach. (Actually, it's a good thing the storm did come up, or else she would have either been ransomed or killed).

Three months passed with no sign of any legitimate (i.e. Not pirates) help until the _Hispaniola_ arrived. Reunited with Takashi she returned to England with him and to her family. Kaya and Gatomon were the ones to talk her and Takashi's mothers into having the wedding in two months, instead of the year they wanted. She loved her parents, but she also loved Takashi very much.

And so, two months later, her dream came true when she Takashi were wed.

* * *

***Gatomon**

Kaya's best friend, they are forever inseparable. She became friends with Patamon (and later girlfriend) and they stayed together along with Kaya and Takashi. Gatomon journeyed to the Caribbean with Kaya for their friend's wedding, but had to leave early after receiving news that Kaya's mother was sick. But the crew mutinied after leaving port and she and Kaya were washed overboard in the storm that immediately followed. They ended up on an uninhabited island and had to stay hidden whenever pirate ships landed.

Unfortunately, it was three months before the _Hispaniola_ arrived and she was reunited with Patamon. They returned to England and were married two months later.

* * *

***Jim Hawkins (14) & Agumon**

Jim became an orphan at eleven when his father's shipbuilding business burnt down, with his parents still inside. Left penniless, he and his best friend Agumon were forced to make their own way in the world; working odd jobs, stealing, and going hungry. Then one day, three years later, they happened across Billy Bones lying half-dead in an alley. Sympathy drove them to save him and in return he let them come with him. (Billy was the one who got them all jobs at the inn). The work they did paid for their room, board, and food, which was enough for them. This went on for a few months, until the day Blind Pew arrived. The adventure, which followed, was more than they could have imagined.

After returning to England, they put their money into the bank and went back to sea aboard Mr. Arrow's ship as promoted sailors.

* * *

***Samuel Arrow (33) & Gomamon**

Samuel was only three when his father died in a carriage accident. His mother raised him by herself for five years before marrying another widower. At first, Sam wanted nothing to do with his stepfather and defied him whenever he could. And when he heard his mother was pregnant, he vowed to hate his new half-sibling as well. But little Kaya's smile melted his heart and he made a new vow to protect her.

He and Gomamon were away from England when news reached them that Kaya and Gatomon had been lost at sea. Nearly destroyed by grief, they returned home to his mother and refused all voyage offers until one came from Captains Smolett and Patamon asking them to be first mates for an ocean voyage.

Having known Takashi for years and aware he would also be racked by grief, Sam agreed in order to help the young captain. Though, once they heard the reason for the voyage, Gomamon volunteered to pretend to be sick and stay home, then join the crew as a regular sailor, under a supposed name, to sniff out any possible signs of mutiny. It was a good plan too, except Long John kept all key elements of his plan to himself until they were needed.

On their return to England, they were promoted to captains and sailor for another year and a half before settling down and marrying their sweethearts Meagan and Palmon.

* * *

***Ben Gunn (40)**

Ten years before the fateful voyage that caused him, Kaya, and Gatomon to fall overboard, Ben was a regular sailor on a ship along with Long John Silver. Then, on one trip, their ship was captured by pirated. Though the officers were immediately locked up for ransom, the crew was offered a choice: to be locked up or join the pirates. Most of the sailors, along with Ben, chose the former and only a handful, including Long John, went with the latter.

The admiralty paid the ransom for the officers and crew, rewarding them for remaining loyal to England. Five years later, Ben was promoted to first mate and never saw Long John again until he and Billy Bones took over the ship he was first mate of. After everyone had been called up on deck, a storm suddenly blew in and Ben, along with the two ladies who he was protecting, were washed overboard. A floating barrel drew his attention and he pulled them to it. The storm soon abated and they found themselves washed up onto an island.

Using what resources they had, they built a shelter and lit fires on the beach to call for help. But it soon became apparent pirates manned the only ships that sailed close enough to the island. So they stopped lighting the fires and waited, keeping hope alive that they would be rescued. And it paid off when Will stepped into one of Ben's traps and alerted them to their presence. (The ship had arrived on the other side of the island, so Ben had been unaware of it).

On his return to England, the admiralty praised him for his bravery and honor against the pirates and for protecting Kaya and Gatomon. He was offered early retirement, but chose instead to return to the sea and was first mate under Captain Arrow. Two years later, he became Captain when Sam retired to marry.

* * *

***Long John Silver (39) & Wormmon**

Greg Silverton was born to a middle-class family and at the age of ten was sent to sea as a cabin boy to learn discipline, among other things. He found out that he loved being out on the sea and remained a sailor of England for another nineteen years, along with Ben Gunn. Then one day a pirate ship captained by Flint captured their ship and offered the crew a choice between prisoner and pirate. Tired of the limits a sailor had and wanting more adventure, Greg joined Flint's crew. When his parents heard about his betrayal, they disowned him and never spoke about him again. Greg discarded his name and became Long John Silver.

He was part of the crew when Flint buried his treasure, but when the captain dies, the map disappeared. Long John and Billy Bones continued pirating in the Caribbean, at the same time searching for that island. Then, four months before Billy's death, their ship sank and, in need of a new one, they joined up as crew on a ship leaving for England with plans to seize her. But when Long John recognized Ben as the first mate, he and Billy had to implement their plan before he was recognized and the captain warned. The storm slightly disrupted their plan, a large wave hitting the ship, and knocking Ben and two female passengers overboard.

The ship survived the storm and while they were repairing her, one of the pirates happened to see Billy with Flint's map. He reported it to Long John, but Billy caught wind of it and escaped in one of the jolly boats. Long John was now captain of his own ship, but he still wanted that treasure. When word reached him that Billy was hiding in London, he quickly set sail and, anchoring the ship away from the city, he and the crew entered the capital in small groups so as not to be noticed. They hid out at _The Drowned Duck_ and Long John sent Blind Pew and some others to the inn where Billy was staying. However a sailor returned with news that Billy was found dead, Blind Pew and the others had been arrested, and the map had disappeared again.

Long John was in danger of his crew turning mutinous against him, when he learned of a ship sailing for the Caribbean with the rumor buried treasure was involved. They all signed up and Long John took up the role of ship's cook again. (He was actually a pretty good cook, and besides, who would believe a one-legged cook was the infamous one-legged man?) It was also lucky for him that Will had never hired a crew before and couldn't tell the difference between regular sailors and one's who looked like pirates.

When the _Hispaniola_ returned to England, Long John and his pirate crew were all locked up for life. But, two years later, Wormmon was released for exemplary behavior. And, following their plan, he helped Long John escape and they returned to the Caribbean and the treasure they had already hidden there. They retired from piracy and lived the rest of their lives in comfort.

* * *

***Billy Bones (42) & Captain Flint**

When he was three years old, Billy Montgomery was on a ship along with his parents when a nasty storm struck. The ship sank with everyone still on board, except for Billy, who was found the next morning, unconscious, floating on a piece of the ship. However, the ship that found him was a pirate ship, whose captain had an eight year old son named Flint. The captain saw an opportunity for a new pirate and took Billy under his wing, renaming him Billy Bones. So, piracy was all Billy knew.

With only five years separating them, Flint and Billy became partners in crime, so when Flint's father died twenty years later and he became captain, Flint made Billy his first mate. Fifteen years passed before the day Flint hid his amassed lot of treasure on an out-of-the-way island, which lay uninhabited. He killed the fifteen men who went with him so only he would know the exact location. But a few months later, Flint fell gravely ill and on his deathbed gave Billy the map, making him promise to keep his story alive. After Flint died, Billy was named captain and promoted a promising sailor, Long John Silver to first mate. It proved to be his downfall, for after a storm he caught a sailor more loyal to Long John spying on him when he was checking to make sure the map was safe. Billy immediately took one of the jolly boats and made his escape, remaining in one piece.

Figuring he'd be less likely to be found in England, Billy signed on to a ship and worked to pay for the voyage. But trying to carve out a life in England was not easy and one day, he collapsed in an alley, near death. That's where Jim Hawkins and Agumon found him and gave him some food. Billy was grateful for the save, but also saw something in the boys, which impressed him. He invited them to journey with him and helped get them all jobs at an inn. (Billy worked with the casks and did different kinds of projects around the place). His near-death experience reminded him of his promise to Flint, so every night, he told Flint's story, even with the risk that he would be discovered. And so it was a month later, Blind Pew walked in to deliver the Black Spot. Knowing that every second counted, Billy tried to get away, but the start of a heart attack put an end to his plans. Not wanting the map to fall into Long John's hands, he gave it to the only two he trusted: Jim and Agumon.

And so, even though he couldn't return to get the treasure, Billy Bones died happy. The map was in trusted hands, he fulfilled his promise to Flint, keeping his story alive, and he had denied his former crew the chance to kill him.

* * *

***Inn Owner (31)**

Two years before the adventure began, Mary was left with the deed to her parent's inn, when they suddenly left for the Americas, escaping the police. (Mary's father was an ex-pirate, but had recently started returning to those practices). Though Mary hired people to help her at the inn, they never stayed for long. Hating pirates herself, she sprung not only for the fire insurance, but also the destroyed by pirates insurance, just in case. Her latest employee had been arrested (and fired) for stealing when Billy, Jim, and Agumon appeared. Even though she didn't like the look of Billy, she hired him because of the two boys. (If you got to know her, she was actually very nice, but had to be stern so as not to be taken advantage of).

Thanks to the money from the two insurances and the sale of the land the burned down inn stood on, she was able to buy a small cottage out in the country and live the life she wanted.

* * *

***Sam & Kaya's Parents**

Kate was young when she married her first husband (Sam's father). Six years later, he was killed in a carriage accident while protecting his wife. Kate raised Sam on her own for five years before marrying a friend from her childhood, a widower with no children. Sam was not happy having a stepfather, though when alone he did admit to himself that the man was very nice. A year later when Kaya was born, Kate worried that Sam would outright hate his half-sister, especially when he held her for the first time and little Kaya punched him in the nose. But Sam laughed and admitted to everyone he liked his new family, and would protect his little sister.

A few days after Kaya had left for her friend's wedding, Kate became very sick. Word was sent on the next two ships leaving (one for Kaya and one for Sam), but Kaya didn't return. A sailor who had escaped from the captured ship reported a month later that Kaya and Gatomon had been swept overboard in a storm right after the ship had been taken over by pirates. Though she was doing better, Kate returned to her bed and remained there, only eating when pressured to and seeing no one except for her husband and Sam.

Three months passed until the day the butler announced Kaya and Gatomon had just arrived. Despite her weakened state, Kate ran downstairs to find Kaya hurrying towards her. Overjoyed, she quickly recovered from her illness and doted on her daughter, only letting the four she absolutely trusted (her husband, Sam, Takashi, and "Uncle" Ben) take Kaya out of her sight. It was that same trust in Takashi, which let her give her consent for the wedding to be held in two months instead of the year, she wanted. The huge wedding was equaled two years later when Sam married Meagan. (She refused to listen to either Kaya or Sam's requests for small weddings). Kate and her husband lived happily, always near their children and grandchildren.

* * *

***Will Trellawny (28) & Veemon**

Though the ship building business was very profitable, it did help to have some knowledge of the sea. Squire Trellawny Sr. inherited the business from his father, but the woman he married (Will's mother) wanted to live the high life and spent most of the squire's money. (It was she who caused Will to become afraid of water, especially the sea, at a very young age). When there was no more money to give her, she left both of them for a man who was very rich. The squire tried to recoup his losses, but his wife's betrayal had destroyed him and he eventually took to his bed, leaving his son in charge, as well as a ship to use for a voyage of his choosing. Thanks to his mother, Will had very little knowledge of how to run the business, so he and Veemon tried other ways in making money, which all failed. Veemon was looking into another venture when Jim Hawkins and Agumon arrived with the treasure map. The likely prospect of fame as well as fortune was too much for Will to refuse. And he counted himself lucky he was able to find most of the crew in one place. The only downside he discovered was that he had to go along as well. Eventually more downsides revealed themselves, like having hired pirates for the crew and not knowing how to defend himself in a battle.

He returned to England a little smarter, but still terrified of the ocean. He decided to take his father out of the dirty city and into the clean air of the country (which was also away from the water). Selling the business and house to the ship builder next door who was looking to expand, Will bought a new house for them in a small town. There, he and Veemon set up a small restaurant and lived happily. And the air actually did do his father some good, for he started leaving his room and sitting outside to play with his grandchildren.

* * *

***Meagan**

Named in the bios only, Meagan married Samuel Arrow when he retired from the sea two years after the Treasure Island adventure.

And, for those of you wondering, Meagan would have been played by Mimi Tachikawa.

* * *

***The Author (secret)**

The writer, and sudden prisoner, of this story, who was eventually rescued after the captains of the _Hispaniola_ realized they had forgotten someone.

After resting for a while, she got right to work planning her next story.

Oh, and a secret? The location of Flint's treasure was always known to be near the pirate's camp. She thought she'd have a little fun, since some characters decided to deviate from the actual story.


End file.
